modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7094
8 czerwca 2015 26 marca 2019 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Shannon B. Bradley |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7093. « 7094. » 7095. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie Na Sky Lounge, Aly w rozmowie z Ivy jest podekscytowana zmianą dyrektora w firmie. Obie kobiety są zgodne co do tego, że jedynym minusem w całej sytuacji jest Steffy. Mimo to, Ivy stara się nie wierzyć, że córka Ridge'a nie będzie stanowić dla niej problemu. Mina Aly sugeruje jednak co innego. Ivy prosi ją o szczegóły, zaś córka Thorne'a wyznaje, że przyłapała Liama na pocałunku z byłą żoną. Aly mówi, iż Steffy twierdziła, że świętowała ze Spencerem, ale ona jest pewna, że córka Ridge'a próbowała uwieść Liama. Zjawia się Wyatt, a gdy Aly odchodzi, zapewnia Ivy, że będzie miała Steffy na oku. Wyatt pyta Ivy, na czym polega problem ze Steffy, zaś córka Johna stwierdza, że ledwie po swoim powrocie Steffy pocałowała Liama mimo, że ma on dziewczynę i nie jest zainteresowany innymi relacjami. Wyatt sugeruje, że Liam jest niedostępny, ale nie oznacza to, że jest niezainteresowany. Ivy uważa, że Wyatt powinien sprawić, aby poczuła się lepiej. Dziewczyna zastanawia się, dlaczego wszyscy traktują Steffy, jakby była ona boginią. Nie rozumie, dlaczego Forresterówna musi "rzucać się" na jej chłopaka. Wyatt zapewnia rozmówczynię, że jest równie fascynująca, ładna i mądra jak Steffy, a Liam zwariował na punkcie Ivy. Córka Johna podkreśla jednak, że nie martwi się o Liama. Tłumaczy, że nie chce patrzeć przez ramię ani być niepewną dziewczyną. Ivy sugeruje Wyattowi, aby sam poznał bliżej Steffy. On jednak przypomina, że to była żona jego brata. "Akurat to by was powstrzymało", stwierdza ironicznie Ivy i nakłania Spencera, aby poznał Steffy, skoro wyraźnie się nią interesuje. W gabinecie CEO, Steffy i Ridge rozmawiają o zbliżającym się spotkaniu. Forresterówna jest pewna, że Aly poruszy temat kolekcji butów. Ridge jest zaintrygowany tonem głosu córki, zaś ona ujawnia, że Aly widziała ją całującą Liama. Córka Ridge'a uważa, że nie była to wielka sprawa - po prostu za wypili za dużo szampana i dali się ponieść emocjom. Ridge wydaje się zdezorientowany, a po chwili pojawia się Liam, zaś ojciec Steffy obserwuje jak córka wygładza garnitur byłego męża. Wkrótce na spotkanie przybywają również Carter i Aly. Córka Thorne'a zabiera Liama na stronę, aby upewnić się, że pomiędzy nim a Ivy wszystko w porządku. Liam zapewnia, że tak jest, choć nie rozumie, dlaczego Aly o to pyta. Dziewczyna zapewnia go, że ma szczęście, będąc z Ivy. Podchodzi do nich Steffy, która przypomina, że to nie czas ani miejsce na tego typu rozmowy. Aly lekceważy jednak kuzynkę. Oznajmia, że Ivy jest jej krewną oraz przyjaciółką. Oznajmia Liamowi i Steffy, że widziała ich pocałunek i nie może pozwolić, aby Ivy cierpiała. Nalega, by Spencer zapewnił ją, że ułoży sobie przyszłość z córką Johna. Głos zabiera Steffy, która tłumaczy Aly, że to nie jej sprawa. Ona jednak oznajmia, że ma obowiązek chronić swoich przyjaciół i uczciwość firmy. Steffy pyta kuzynkę, czy musi ona zrobić to właśnie teraz. Liam z kolei zapewnia Aly, że nie ma się o co martwić, ale Alexandria oświadcza poruszonemu Spencerowi, że powiedziała o pocałunku Ivy. Tymczasem Ridge rozpoczyna spotkanie, prosząc dwie modelki o zaprezentowanie się w kilku kreacjach, nad którymi pracowali on i Caroline. Liam chwali noszoną przez modelki biżuterię, myśląc że to wyrób Ivy, ale Ridge poprawia zakłopotanego Spencera mówiąc, że to biżuteria zaprojektowana przez Quinn. Steffy proponuje ponowne uruchomienie linii bielizny, zaś Aly opryskliwie przypuszcza, że to własnie córka Ridge'a zostałaby główną modelką. Aly zwraca się z pytaniem do Ridge'a o linię "Hope for the Future", a on odpowiada, że z powodu nieobecności Hope wstrzymano tę kolekcję. Aly pyta Liama, czy uważa za dobry pomysł, aby zrobić linię bielizny Steffy. Spencer odpowiada, że w tym momencie jest to tylko pomysł, ale Alexandria zastanawia się, jak będzie się z tym czuła Ivy, jego dziewczyna. Zauważając, że wystarczająco złą rzeczą dla Ivy jest znoszenie Steffy, córka Thorne'a pyta, czy Liam będzie pracował ze Steffy również wtedy, kiedy będzie ona ubrana wyłącznie w stanik i bieliznę. Ridge przypomina Aly, że są w trakcie spotkania, ale dziewczyna tłumaczy, że staje w obronie Ivy. "Nie przeszkadza Ci to, że Steffy coś do Ciebie czuje? Co będzie z Ivy, jeśli między Tobą a nią do czegoś dojdzie?", domaga się odpowiedzi Alexandria. Ridge przerywa spotkanie, oznajmiając bratanicy, że to nie czas ani miejsce, by dyskutować o życiu miłosnym Liama. Dyrektor "FC" zwraca się do młodych, by wyjaśnili wszystko między sobą w wolnym czasie. Po wyjściu Ridge'a i Cartera, Aly prosi Liama, aby zastanowił się nad swoimi działaniami. Przypomina, że Steffy już go pocałowała i zastanawia się, jaki będzie jej kolejny krok. Gdy Liam i Steffy zostają w gabinecie sami, córka Ridge'a nie może uwierzyć, że jej kuzynka powiedziała Ivy o pocałunku. Liam żartobliwie stwierdza, że była żona zawsze wpędza go w kłopoty. Steffy uważa, że Aly nie powinna wyolbrzymiać całej sprawy, choć w jednej kwestii miała rację: oboje z Liamem będą razem pracować. Spencer zapewnia, że cieszy się z tego powodu, ale prosi Steffy, by nie utrudniała mu tego. Kobieta przeprasza go za to, a następnie wyznaje, że przy nim czuje się swobodnie. Ze wzruszeniem dodaje, że dawniej był nie tylko jej kochankiem, ale i przyjacielem. Zapewnia, że nie chciała niedomówień między nim a Ivy, lecz jedynie jasno wyrazić to, co czuje. Steffy deklaruje byłemu mężowi, że zawsze będzie go kochać, a kiedy on próbuje się wytłumaczyć, ona pozwala mu odejść. "Jestem taka głupia", zarzuca sobie Steffy po wyjściu Liama. Niebawem w gabinecie zjawia się Wyatt, podczas gdy Steffy próbuje wziąć się w garść. Syn Quinn domyśla się, że jej nastrój ma związek z jego bratem. Ona jednak przypomina, że ma na głowie także pracę oraz powrót do Los Angeles. Zapewnia jednak, że będzie w stanie pracować z byłym mężem. Gdy Wyatt pyta, czy nadal czuje ona coś do Liama, Steffy stwierdza, że jej rozmówca zadaje zbyt dużo pytań. Spencer stwierdza, że nie da się ukryć, jak bardzo jest ona zakochana w jego bracie. Zapewnia jednak, że sam przeszedł przez coś podobnego, gdy był zakochany w Hope. Gdy Steffy dowiaduje się, że on i Logan byli małżeństwem stwierdza, że córka Brooke nie jest w jego typie. "A jaki jest mój typ?", pyta Wyatt, a Steffy żartobliwie odpiera, że próbuje to ustalić. Gdy oboje przestają żartować, Wyatt zapewnia Steffy, że poradzi sobie, pod warunkiem że spojrzy ona na wszystko z innej perspektywy. Steffy przyznaje, że jest zachwycona zmianami w jej życiu, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie będzie jej łatwo oglądać w pracy Liama. "Jego i Ivy", poprawia Wyatt, na co Steffy szczerze wyznaje, że za każdym razem, gdy wraca do miasta, obiecuje sobie, że będzie lepsza. Jednak, kiedy dostrzega Liama, wszystko do niej wraca. Wyznaje Wyattowi, że marzy o lecie pełnym zabaw, romansów i przygód. Wyatt wierzył, że uda jej się tego dokonać. Chłopak uważa, że powinni przestać myśleć o tym, czego nie mają, i skoncentrować się na tym, co jest tuż przed nimi. Na Sky Lounge, Ivy spotyka się z Liamem, który próbuje wytłumaczyć się ukochanej z okoliczności pocałunku ze Steffy. Zapewnia, że świętowali i pili razem szampana. Ivy uważa jednak, że pod żadnym pretekstem Steffy nie powinna go całować. Liam zgadza się, po czym wyraża przykrość, że dowiedziała się tego od Aly, zamiast od niego. Tłumaczy jednak, że Steffy pocałowała go pod wpływem chwili, ale Ivy uważa, że to kolejna wymówka córki Ridge'a. Córka Johna zdaje się tracić cierpliwość w tej sytuacji. Spencer zapewnia, że rozumie je uczucia, ale uważa, że powinni zrozumieć, że taka właśnie jest Steffy. Uważa, że pocałunek był sposobem córki Ridge'a na powitanie go w firmie. Ivy stara się to zrozumieć, choć ma nadzieję, że więcej się to nie powtórzy. Całując Liama oznajmia, że chce mieć jego usta tylko dla siebie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ivy Forrester Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Alexandria Forrester 2 Kategoria:Carter Walton Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5